


Benny Weir Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Benny Weir Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you filming Ethan or (Y/N)?” Rory asked as Benny lost track of what he was doing as he stared at you.

“Ethan… why would I film (Y/N)?” Benny scoffed.  
“Because you’re in love with her, well you’re obsessed with her.” Rory retorted, rolling his eyes as he sighed.  
“I am not I just think she’s cute that’s all.” Benny shook his head, almost dropping the camera as you waved at him.  
“You have a crush on her.” Ethan added as he walked over two the two of them.

You smiled and slowly made your way behind the boys who glanced over at where you were last stood. Benny shrieked when you threw your arms around his shoulders from behind.  
“Who has a crush on who?” You hummed playfully.  
“No one… Erica… shoe… cow… werewolf.” Benny spluttered and the three of you all looked at him as if he’d lost his mind.  
“Ok, we’re going to go, I need Rory for a prank.” You muttered with a freaked out look on your face as you tugged the vampire after you.  
“That was awkward.” Benny whispered.

 

“Hey so I got a free ticket to a movie, that one with vampires and werewolves!” Benny declared as he burst into Ethan’s room.  
“Isn’t that the film (Y/N) wanted to see with Erica?” Jane asked. “Erica saw it with one of her snacks so (Y/N) said she’d wait for someone else to watch it with her.” She smiled and hopped of Ethan’s bed, grabbing her books as she left.  
“That’s perfect I can ask her to go with me… I’d have to talk to her, and sit alone in the dark with her.” Benny’s voice trailed off as he listed things that could happen if you went to see the movie with him.

“Um, also you only have one ticket… probably going to put a hole in your plan.” Ethan pointed out.  
“Oh, that’s easy, I can just zap up a copy.” He snapped his fingers, glancing down at his hand when he realised nothing but a few sparks appeared. “Huh, I guess I’m nervous.”  
“Well just keep trying, you have a week.” Ethan chuckled and went back to his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

“Benny this is stupid, I doubt she’s actually a werewolf.” Ethan sighed as he was slowly pushed away from his desk so Benny could finish googling it.  
“Look she’s acting weird.” Benny mumbled while he typed furiously.

 

“Yes well so are you, following her around on full moons and putting silver everywhere, which by the way, I’ve seen her touch.” He waited for Benny to look away but he just shrugged.  
“Ha, see once a month she’s grumpy and it’s always on a full moon.” Benny declared and Ethan groaned.  
“There are other reasons for that.” He watched as Benny pulled out an old book and started copying bits into the search engine.

*************************************************

“Benny!” You growled as he ran off to Ethan’s house and slammed the door.  
“I found out and I was right she is!” He yelped and dived for the sofa.

“What?” Ethan asked as he was dived on by Benny.

 

“I broke into her house and looked through her stuff to prove I was right and she is a werewolf.” Benny explained and before Ethan could respond his front door flew open and you stormed in, smirking at them, when they shrieked and shrank away from you.  
“You broke into her house?” Ethan whispered to Benny who seemed to recover from the shock of having you burst in.

“(Y/N) hey there, doesn’t it feel good to have everything out in the open, now I won’t keep bothering you.” He smiled and winked.  
“I’m telling Grandma Weir.” Was all you said and he seemed to keel over as he scrambled across the room to you.  
“Or how about I help you with the whole werewolf thing… I thought you’d get mad with my snooping so I looked up some potions and spells that’ll help.” He wiggled a note book in his hands and you sighed.

“Fine but if you tell anyone or if you annoy me…” You threatened and he nodded.  
“I’m puppy chow got it.” He nodded and Ethan shook his head at his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah rolled her eyes as you opened your locker and found it full off flowers and boxes of chocolates fell out.  
“Wow Benny’s really taken to his new spell huh?” She chuckled and you spotted Benny and Ethan up the corridor.

Ethan gave you a sheepish look as Benny walked over to you and a bunch of flowers appeared in his hand. He held them out and handed to you which was when you noticed the suspicious look he had.  
“Alright what’ve you broken?” You asked and he frowned.

“When have I ever broken anything?” Benny scoffed.  
“Zombie pets.” Ethan muttered.  
“The time you dressed as Cheerleaders, that broke my eyes.” Sarah sighed and you motioned to side with them.  
“The killer camera.” You finished up and he sighed.

“OK fine maybe I need your help looking for a killer lizard.” Benny reluctantly told you.  
“Killer… You know what sure I’ll be there but when we ask your Grandma for help I’m blaming you for everything that happens.” You smiled when he nodded and as he threw his arm over your shoulder.  
“Great, let’s go I have some spells is want to practice.” He grinned as you complained but went with him anyway, knowing you could lessen whatever accident he would inevitably create.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey guys.” You hummed and waved at the group as they sat around a lunch table, Rory and Sarah sipped at dubious looking cranberry juice while Benny was devouring a pile of curly fries with Ethan chewing on a sandwich as he watched his best friend in a disgusted awe.  
“Hey (Y/N).” Benny muttered through a mouthful of curly fries.

“How do you eat so fast!” Ethan asked as you sat between him and Sarah who grinned.  
“How was the full moon?” She hummed and you shrugged.  
“Benny’s Grandma gave me something for tonight, it shouldn’t be as bad but… I still grow fur.” You sighed and she gave you a hug.  
“You’ll get through it and if you want you can crash at the foot of my bed again.” She waved goodbye and left with Rory.  
“You should ask Sarah out.” Benny muttered and when you glanced over at him he was pointing a curly fry at Ethan.

“I can’t ask Sarah out she’s… Sarah.” He squeaked and you frowned.  
“If you like her shouldn’t you ask her out?” You offered and benny nodded.  
“Yeah see (Y/N) gets it.” Benny smiled when Ethan sighed and mumbled some excuses.  
“Ok well I’ve got to get to class and then go see Grandma Weir so I don’t wolf out all over town tonight.” You waved and grabbed your bag, leaving the boys chatting about how to ask Sarah out.

 

*****************************************

 

“You think it’s so easy to just ask out Sarah, well I dare you to ask out the first girl you see.” Ethan sighed and Benny shrugged.  
“Deal, this’ll be super easy.” He chuckled and turned when Ethan looked at someone. “(Y/N)!”  
“Hey (Y/N) did Grandma Weir’s full moon potion work?” Ethan chuckled as you eyed a nervous Benny as he gawked at you.  
“Yeah, wolfed out and slept all night.” You smiled and turned to Benny who took a deep breath.

“You want to go out with me?” Benny asked and you nodded slowly.  
“Ok, where would we go?” You asked and Benny shrugged.  
“Movie?” He offered and you nodded again.  
“Sure, might as well, oh Ethan you should ask Sarah out.” You smiled and high-five Benny as you walked off.

********************************************* 

“Hey!” you grinned when Benny knocked at your door, hands hand sparkling as he created a bunch of flowers which you took and quickly found a vase in your kitchen.

“Ok so I got us tickets to the new Star Wars movies, I learnt a spell to put on cups and bags to make the bottomless, so we just get small everything and it will never empty” Benny explained as the two of you walked to the cinema.  
“Well it’s a better movie selection that your last one.” You giggled as he fiddled with his bag.  
“Yeah well I kind of thought werewolf movies were at least a little accurate.” He admitted and you rolled your eyes.  
“I mean they have a human turning into a wolf, nothing else though.” You smiled as you got to the cinema and Benny opened the door for you.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are you running?” You asked as Benny hurtled around the corner and grabbed your arm, spinning you, as he tugged you in the other direction.

“Giant… fluff… scales… man-eating.” He babbled and you sighed.

“Thought so.” You hurried after him as he tugged you along until you spotted the humongous creature and an open man hole. “Benny, shrink it when it runs over that!”

 

“Urm… ok.” He mumbled and after a few terrifying minutes the creature shot down several inches and vanished through the hole "You’re too good for this world.” Benny decided. 

“I try.” You giggled as he laughed along with you, walking you to Ethan’s.


End file.
